Nigrissi
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "A State of Emergency! Failure to Reach Ten Members!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = }} is a modified warrior residing in Universe 3. He is a contestant in the Tournament of Power.Dragon Ball Super episode 92, A State of Emergency! Failure to Reach Ten Members! Appearance Nigrissi has a humanoid shape, large, pointed green eyes, pointed ears, and a red mouth with a grey-blue tongue. His entire body is both grey and blue, with the exception of the glowing purple marks on his legs and his gold-colored abs. Personality Nigrissi has a habit of talking to put guri at the end of speeches. Although very little is known about him, it appears that he is humble towards deities, and is confident about Narirama's potential. When describing the modifications of his newly modified warriors, he seems utterly confident in their abilities to stay on the platform of the Tournament of Power. Biography Background When talking to the deities of his universe, Eyre says to Nigrissi "We are on the same side this time." This may mean that Nigrissi has been antagonistic towards the gods of Universe 3 in the past. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga Nigrissi is called upon by Mule, Ea, and Camparri to compete in the Tournament of Power. In the anime, when the trio of deities arrive, he begins describing all of the modifications to the robots and cyborgs who were specifically modified to compete in the Tournament of Power. When the Tournament of Power began, Nigrissi charged forward and fired a Ki blast from his hands. He saw Nairirama's arms getting smashed by Hit and Basil, and cried out in anguish. Nigrissi fought Vegeta but he quickly dispatched him by punching him repeatedly in the chest and then knocked away, but not off the stage. He, alongside Caulifla and Kale, then watched as Goku and Vegeta's Final Kamehameha overpowered the Trio of Danger's Triangle Danger Beam. Nigrissi later used his camouflage to get close to Cabba, and tried to attack him, but he was knocked in the direction of the center of the arena by a single kick from Cabba, and was then flung back in Cabba's direction off the stage, alongside Murisam. After Agnilasa is defeated, Nigrissi is erased alongside all of Universe 3. In the manga, at the start of the tournament Nigrissi is punched away by Jiren, but manages to remain conscious. He is later blown off the arena alongside Maji Kayo and several other fighters by Kale powering up - but is apparently not eliminated as he is not seen in the stands. Paparoni then tells every Universe 3 team member remaining to fuse into Agnilasa. After Agnilasa is defeated, Nigrissi is shown to have been eliminated and thus is erased along with the rest of Universe 3. In the anime, Nigrissi later is revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Universal Conflict Saga In the manga, when the Core Area Warriors Kamin and Lagss come to Universe 3, Nigrissi confronts them alongside Narirama, however they are defeated by Lagss - who traps them in glass. Power ;Anime and Manga In the anime, as the rest of Team Universe 3 was being upgraded for the Tournament of Power, Nigrissi was described by Ea as Universe 3's greatest modified warrior. During the Tournament of Power, he was easily knocked away by a barrage of punches from base Vegeta and was knocked to the center of the area by a single kick from base Cabba - immediately going on to be flung back in Cabba's direction and off the stage. In the manga, he briefly challenges Jiren, who punches him in the face before heading towards another fight at the behest of Dyspo, at which point Goku notes that even as a Super Saiyan he is not on Jiren's radar. Nigrissi is not in the stands after being launched back by Kale's power up, showing that he managed to avoid elimination this way - unlike the likes of Maji Kayo, Shosa and Zirloin, however he is shown eliminated after Anilaza has been. ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes In the manga, he and Narirama are easily defeated by Lagss. Techniques and Special Abilities *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Camouflage technology''' - Nigrissi is augmented with camouflage abilities. *'Athletic abilities' - Due to his modified body, Nigrissi boasts incredible athletic performance *'Energy Wave' - Nigrissi is able to shoot a burst of purple energy from his hands. *'Fighting Pose' - Shown in the manga. It is almost identical to Guldo's fighting pose. Voice Actors *Japanese: Daisuke Kishio *Funimation dub: Jon Allen *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Marco Antônio Abreu **Portuguese dub: Gabriel Gonçalves *Latin American Spanish dub: Raymundo Armijo *Italian dub: Marco Balzarotti *Polish dub: Maciej Więckowski Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Nigrissi and Obuni vs. Vegeta *Nigrissi and Murisam vs. Cabba ;Manga *Nigrissi vs. Jiren ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes *Nigrissi and Narirama vs. Lagss Trivia *Nigrissi's name is based on grissini (グリッシーニ, gurisshīni), Italian pencil-sized sticks of crisp, dry bread. *In the manga, Nigrissi is seemingly still on the stage when Paparoni tells the remaining members of Team Universe 3 to fuse into Agnilasa, and is shown eliminated after Agnilasa has been, suggesting that Nigrissi took part in the fusion. Gallery References Site Navigation fr:Nigrisshi Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who have been Erased